


Coming Down From the High

by KahtyaSofia



Category: Torchwood
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, Flogging, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A violent job and near death experiences can bring on an extreme adrenaline high. Jack has warned Ianto to channel that high, and sometimes he has to let himself be the outlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Down From the High

Ianto was running on an incredible adrenaline high. He and Jack had gone Weevil hunting, for real, and they'd found one. A big male. It had gone for Jack first, probably a challenging alpha male behavior, but once Ianto had moved to assist it had turned on him. Jack recovered quickly and intervened in the nick of time, but battling for his life had left Ianto buzzing.

Since Jack had begun pushing him out into the field, there had been several times that Ianto had found it difficult to unwind and come down from that state of arousal. Jack demanded he channel this kind of residual energy so as not to be eaten up by it. Talking, exercise or even a wank, it didn't matter, Jack only insisted he never bottle it up. Most often, because they were usually on missions or Weevil hunting together, Jack would be equally cranked up and they'd end up fucking each other through the high until sleep was possible.

Tonight however, Ianto was particularly edgy. It had been a particularly close call and he was both running on excess endorphins and very, very happy to still be alive. Ianto needed to work this out so he was imminently relieved when Jack indicated he was coming home with him. Jack would understand Ianto's need and he would allow himself to be the focus of it so that Ianto would drain away his tension.

They entered Ianto's flat and he hung up both of their coats. Jack was heading for the main room calling over his shoulder, "I think now is a good time for coffee."

Ianto executed a perfect blitz attack. He wrapped one arm around Jack's chest from behind, buried his finger in the other man's hair and yanked his head backward. "Shut up, Jack," Ianto breathed against the Captain's ear, "I'm not in the mood to make you coffee. You have some needs of mine to see to, first."

Jack's grunt of surprise when Ianto had pounced quickly lead to heavy breathing and an obedient, "Yes, Sir."

Ianto shoved Jack's body away from his own and stepped around in front of him. He grasped Jack around the back of his neck with one hand and shoved Jack's chin up with a thumb buried in the soft tissue of his throat. Ianto dragged Jack down the hall to the bedroom. Jack fallowed with no resistance.

Reaching the bed, Ianto shoved Jack and caused him to stumble and fall onto the mattress, "Safe word the same?" he asked as he hung his suit jacket of the back of a chair and began to remove his tie.

"Yes, Sir," Jack replied and watched Ianto move around the room.

"Strip," was all Ianto said as he removed his own waistcoat.

Jack leaned forward and removed his boots. He slid his shirts off and folded them neatly on top of his boots. He stood and shucked his trousers, adding them to his neat pile. Once naked, he stood at the foot of the bed with his head lowered and waited.

Ianto unbuttoned several top buttons and rolled his sleeves over his arms, "I'm really wound up, Jack. Anxious. I'm going to take it out on you."

"Yes, Sir," Jack agreed, not looking up.

Ianto opened their toy box and removed what he needed. He stepped in front of Jack's naked body and said, "Present your hands."

Jack raised both hands to waist level, wrists pressed together. Ianto wrapped leather cuffs around Jack's wrists. "Raise them up."

Jack obeyed, raising both hands above his head. Ianto hooked the cuffs to the clip secured in the ceiling.

Ianto pressed his thumb into the flesh just behind Jack's chin and lifted his head, "I'm going to flog you," he informed Jack.

"Yes, Sir," Jack sighed.

Ianto had experience with spankings and light paddling before he'd managed to seduce Jack but it was the older man who had introduced Ianto to the more advanced games, their toys and the proper techniques. Jack told him in the beginning that you learned to top by being the bottom. When Ianto was ready, Jack would happily submit. The night Ianto had first needed to dominate someone, Jack had kept his word.

He took up the flogger and moved around behind Jack. He stood back, crossed his spare arm over his chest as Jack had taught him and began to swing the flogger just as Jack had taught him. With criss-crossing motions in front of his own body, Ianto established his rhythm and then stepped forward to make contact with Jack's back.

He began by lightly grazing Jack's back with the thongs of the flogger. The other man jumped just slightly at first contact and Ianto heard the quiet gasp before Jack finally settled back down into his restraints. Ianto moved the flogger upward to scourge Jack's upper back and shoulders.

"Your back is already turning pink," Ianto said quietly to Jack, beginning to gauge his headspace, "can you feel the warmth yet?"

"Yes, Sir," Jack said, his voice still somewhat strong and steady, "it feels good."

Ianto continued his rhythmic strokes back downward and continued on along Jack's buttocks. The leather thongs connecting with the tender flesh caused Jack to jump slightly, but Ianto caught the sigh of pleasure that followed. Downward he continued with his progress, laying the flogger against the backs of Jack's thighs.

He moved back up and once again lay his criss-crossing motions along Jack's pinked arse cheeks. "Your arse is bright pink. It's a beautiful shade on you, pink is."

"Thank you, Sir," came Jack's dutiful but enthusiastic reply.

Ianto flogged his way up Jack's back again, "Can you feel the warmth of your skin?"

"Yes, Sir," Jack moaned.

"Your skin is glowing, Jack." Ianto praised.

"Thank you, Sir."

Ianto watched as Jack shifted and danced in his restraints with each blow that landed. He listened to Jack's harsh breathing and the subtle sighs and moans the blows elicited. A light sheen of perspiration had developed on Jack's skin and Ianto licked his lips at the sight.

Jack's skin was bright pink and warm. Ianto stepped closer and at the same time increased his rhythm and his force behind his swings. He felt his own body throwing off heat from his exertions and the accompanying beads of sweat.

The brighter red Jack's skin became, the harder Ianto felt his cock grow. He relished the sight of the older man's flesh bearing the marks of his handy work and growing darker in color the longer Ianto flogged him.

"I love to whip your arse, Jack," Ianto heard himself moan out loud.

"Thank you, Sir," he heard Jack groan from between gritted teeth, "I love to feel you whip my arse."

Ianto increased the intensity yet again. He stepped closer to Jack, close enough now to smell his sweat, his desire. Ianto was fully hard now, aroused by the sight and the sound of Jack's pleasure and pain.

He was swinging the flogger hard, now. Jack danced in his restraints and was groaning and whimpering in time with the rhythm of Ianto's blows.

Ianto stopped his swings and moved to stand in front of Jack. The other man's pupils were blown in passion. His face was flushed and shiny with his sweat. Deep, heaving breaths moved through is wet, parted lips. The expression he wore had made other men tremble in their boots, but Ianto recognized the intensity. That was the look Jack gave Ianto when his attention was fully engaged. The look that meant Jack was as aroused as he possibly could be and if Ianto didn't do something with him soon, Jack was going to do something with Ianto.

He reached up and grasped each of Jack's hands in turn. Still warm, circulation was good. Jack gripped Ianto's hand in return, reassurance that continuing was encouraged. Ianto looked down and saw that Jack was as hard as he was. The other man's cock bounced with each of his movements. Ianto's mouth watered and he felt a stab of desire in his gut.

"Your back is bright red but I'm still feeling anxious, Jack. I'm having trouble coming down from this one." Ianto said, seeking Jack's consent.

"Then don't stop until you feel better." Jack said, challenge in both his eyes and his voice.

"I'll raise welts," Ianto was still breathing heavy.

"Then do it."

"I might draw blood."

"I hope you do."

That was all Ianto needed to hear. Jack had slipped into that dark headspace he sometimes frequented. They had reached the point where Jack needed to take what Ianto needed to give.

He stepped behind Jack and instead of resuming the rhythmic blows, Ianto used one hand to spin the thongs of the flogger. The leather struck Jack with more force and speed than it had with Ianto's previous technique. He groaned loudly and began to shift and shudder. Ianto kept up mercilessly. The room was silent except for their own harsh breathing and the slap of the leather flogger against Jack's naked flesh.

Ianto spun the flogger and moved it over Jack's tense muscles, watching them flex and ripple beneath the red skin. Downward Ianto moved, scourging Jack's back until he reached his arse cheeks. Jack first flinched away then pressed back into Ianto's blows.

"You're bright red now, Jack." Ianto breathed.

"My skin feels on fire, Sir," came Jack's strained reply.

Ianto had a particular fondness for Jack's arse. It was firm and well shaped and gave him good purchase to pull Jack down onto him when they fucked. As Ianto spun the flogger upward, he saw the white welts begin to emerge on the flesh of Jack's arse.

"I've raised welts on your arse, Jack," Ianto taunted him.

"Thank you, Sir."

Ianto watched welt after welt rise up against the raging red of Jack's back. He continued upward to Jack's shoulders. He was just about to being downward movements when he saw the tell tale streak of blood.

Ianto stopped his movements abruptly, only to suddenly hear Jack plead, "Ah! Christ, fuck, Ianto don't stop!"

"I've drawn blood, Jack."

Jack pressed backward into him, "Good. Tell me what you see as you blood me."

Ianto resumed flogging Jack and the flesh became more and more torn, "Your skins is tearing under my blows." he growled at Jack, "Stripes of blood are criss-crossing your back. "

"More," he heard Jack breathe.

"I'm moving down your back, lashing back over your welts," Ianto continued, "some of them are opening up under my strikes."

"Thank you, Sir."

Ianto reached Jack's arse again, "Blood is beginning to trickle down your skin. It's bright red against the white of your welts. All of these colors are on the backdrop of your hot, red skin."

"Please," Jack panted, "more."

"I'm blooding your arse," Ianto said, "there are bright, bloody stripes in your flesh. Does your back hurt?"

"Oh, yes," he heard Jack sigh.

"I'm ripping some of the earlier cuts wider."

Jack was moaning incoherently, his tense body dancing in his restraints.

"Your back is shredding," Ianto told Jack, "some of the cuts are crossing into older ones."

"Yesyesyesyesyes," Jack chanting along with Ianto's blows.

When Jack was nothing but raw flesh, Ianto dropped the flogger. He ran his hands over the bloody skin, smearing Jack's blood. His coated his hands in Jack's blood.

Ianto gripped Jack's biceps, leaving bloody handprints, "I'm marking you." he whispered into Jack's ear.

Jack's moan encouraged Ianto further. He reached down and roughly grasped Jack's arse cheeks with both hands.

"Yes, oh fuck, Ianto," Jack sobbed.

"Do you like that?" Ianto asked, gripping Jack mercilessly.

"Yes, Sir," Jack sobbed again.

Ianto smeared the blood of Jack's arse cheeks around and up over his lower back. He reached around and pressed his palms to Jack's belly, leaving his hand prints behind there.

Jack was quietly sobbing in his restraints. Ianto rested his chin on Jack's shoulder and pressed his lips to Jack's ear, "Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"God, yes," Jack said through a sob, "God, yes."

Ianto ran his hands through Jack's blood again, "I'm going to let you down, now."

"Yes, Sir."

"Can you stand?"

"I think so."

Ianto moved around and unhooked Jack's wrists, keeping an arm around the other man's waist as a precaution. When Jack was freed he teetered slightly but steadied himself almost immediately. He wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist and leaned in. Ianto finished closing the distance and their lips and tongues met in a hot, wet kiss of shared passion.

They moved toward the bed and Ianto helped Jack to lie face down. He placed several gentle kisses on Jack's neck before he went to retrieve a warm, we cloth. Ianto returned and carefully washed the blood away from Jack's back.

"How are you feeling?" Ianto queried Jack.

"Relaxed. And you?"

"Better. You did very well tonight. I think you deserve a reward."

"MMmmm," Jack moaned into his pillow, "what did you have in mind?"

"Lift up for me," Ianto instructed with a gentle pat to Jack's hip.

The Captain complied, coming up onto his knees, leaving his chest on the bed so his arse was delightfully, temptingly presented for Ianto's pleasure.

Ianto gently grasped Jack's arse. He heard the other man groan, part in pain, part in pleasure. Ianto spread his cheeks and leaned in to swipe the flat of his tongue from Jack's balls all the way to his puckered opening.

Jack groaned loudly.

Ianto swiped his tongue along Jack again and the answering groan was louder. A third pass with his tongue and this time when he reached Jack's tight ring of muscle, he teased it with the tip of his tongue.

Jack pressed back into Ianto's mouth slightly, "Oh, God, yeah." he heard the other man sigh.

Ianto shifted and roughly grasped both of Jack's arse cheeks. The skin was sticky with blood, the wounds only just beginning to heal. Ianto spread Jack wide, stretching his skin and bringing Jack's opening into full relief. He licked at the other man with the flat of his tongue and then delved into the opening with the firm point.

"Oh, Ianto, fuck!" Jack pressed back against him more firmly now.

Ianto adjusted his grip on Jack's arse and spread him again. He licked at Jack, teasing and tickling and penetrating. Jack flexed his hips, pressed into Ianto and chanted mumbled words into the pillow beneath his head. Ianto kissed Jack's opening then replaced his lips with his tongue again. He licked at Jack deeply, sometimes readjusting his grip on Jack's arse, but always keeping the older man open wide.

He changed up his technique by dragging the flat of his tongue along the length of Jack's cleft. Ianto licked in broad strokes, only to return to delve into the musky heat of Jack's body. Ianto had been hard since his first few strokes to Jack's back with the flogger. The scent and the taste of this intimate part of Jack had Ianto's cock twitching in his trousers. Jack's cock also bounced between his own thighs. It was so hard it looked painful. Like Ianto, Jack had been erect for so long it had to be as painful.

Ianto spread Jack extra wide then released one cheek to lay a light slap on the still red and bloodied flesh.

"Jesus, Ianto," he heard Jack hiss, "you're taking me apart here."

Ianto licked deeply into Jack when heard those words spoken. He swirled his tongue joined the heat of his mouth with the heat of Jack's body. He kept Jack spread with one hand, inserting one of his fingers into his mouth. He licked Jack wet, then slid his slicked finger into Jack, easily breaching the tightly muscled ring.

"Oh yeah, fuck," Jack mumbled and Ianto knew he'd pushed him to his mindless place. The place in Jack's head where he stopped thinking, and only felt.

Ianto opened his palm so that it slapped against Jack's arse each time he shoved his finger inside of Jack. He was loving, but he was by no means gentle. Ianto fucked his finger in and out of Jack's hole, occasionally twisting and pressing down. He worked Jack's body with his finger as he'd done with the flogger and with his tongue.

"Fuck me, Ianto," he almost didn't hear Jack whisper, "fuck me hard, make it hurt."

Ianto could do that. That was one request he could fill and fill happily. He knelt up over Jack's back and retrieved their lube. Ianto took himself out of his trousers. He was damned if he was going to take the time to remove his clothes. He warmed the lube in his palm and slicked it over his cock. With one hand, he pressed Jack's hips down into the bed, the other continued to rub himself with the lube.

When Jack was flat on the bed, Ianto kneed his thighs wide apart. He climbed up on to of Jack's body and sank down on top of him. He heard the older man groan as Ianto's clothing scraped against his still raw flesh. He doubted he'd get Jack's blood out of his clothes completely but he really didn't give a fuck.

Ianto's knees pressed Jack's thighs into the mattress. He propped himself on his elbows on either side of Jack's body. He found Jack's hot opening easily with the head of his engorged cock. He used his weight and the flex of his hips to penetrate Jack fast and rough.

Jack's entire body tensed at the loving assault, "Fuck, yeah, just like that."

Ianto began to fuck Jack in earnest. His need to be dominated and hurt in response to their earlier experience complimented Ianto's own need to dominate and to hurt. They really did fit well together, their pools of darkness always seeming to ebb and flow in perfect harmony.

He'd slicked himself liberally with the lube so he slid in and out of Jack's tight opening very easily, the wet sounds of the lube easing passage coupled with the slap of his hips meeting Jack's raw and shredded arse. Ianto snapped himself repeatedly into Jack's tortured body and his groans began to match Jack's.

Ianto was struck both by a sudden inspiration and the desire to see Jack's face when he came inside of him. Ianto pulled out of Jack suddenly and sat back. Jack's cry of protest was almost comical. Almost.

Ianto patted Jack's hip, "Roll over."

Jack did has he was ordered. He grimaced and he groaned loudly as the torn flesh of is back and arse connected with the duvet. Ianto watched as Jack's eyes nearly rolled back in his head, the pain was obviously so exquisite to him.

Ianto grasped Jack ankles and nearly folded him in half. He lined himself up and sank back inside and Jack moaned in pleasure at the breach. Ianto held Jack's legs spread open and he ravaged him. He fucked Jack hard, each thrust sliding him further up the bed, causing his shredded back to be dragged along the fabric of the duvet.

"Touch yourself, Jack," Ianto heard himself order, "I want to watch you wank as I fuck you."

Jack didn't have to be told twice. His hand gripped his own cock and he began to stroke himself in earnest. He started to close his eyes as he enjoyed all of the various sensations but Ianto was having none of it.

"Look at me, Jack," he barked his order, "I want to see those pretty blues while I fuck you."

Jack complied, the subtle challenge fading as Ianto continued to fuck him.

"Come for me," Ianto breathed. He was getting close and he could feel his rhythm faltering, "Let me see you come on your belly."

Ever the exhibitionist, Jack set about jerking himself off so he could come. Ianto had him teetering so close to the edge that it didn't take long. He felt Jack's body tighten around him. He felt the shivers and convulsions start and cascade their way all through the older man, until they made their way to Ianto's cock.

He watched with avid fascination as Jack's hot come shot out of the end of his dick and landed all along the rippling muscles of his belly. Ianto liked that. He like to watch and to feel Jack come. The sight was enough, Ianto started to come. He slammed himself one last time into Jack's body, threw his head back and came hard.

Ianto pulled out and stepped off the bed. Jack lay, eyes closed, chest heaving. Ianto removed his clothing and stepped away to rewet the cloth he'd used to clean Jack earlier. He used it again gently on Jack's belly as the older man lay recovering.

He encouraged Jack to roll back onto his stomach. He assessed the remaining damage. Most of the wounds had closed up. What remained was red flesh covered in welts and raw patches. Ianto took up the sweet smelling oil Jack used on his back after the same such games and began to sooth the still battered flesh.

"Feel better?" he heard Jack ask lazily.

"Mmm," Ianto hummed as he enjoyed the sight of his own hands running over Jack's firm back, "I do, thank you."

"My pleasure," Jack replied, "really, it's my pleasure." they both laughed. "Anything to help you come down from that high."

Ianto leaned down and placed a kiss on the back of Jack's neck, "This isn't why you insisted I spend more time in field, is it?"

Jack's only reply was that mischievous laugh Ianto both loved and hated.

fin.

(OK to convert and Kindle as long as header remains intact. Please comment if you do.)


End file.
